


Go

by WizzyGold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, AU from Skin Deep, Dark Castle, F/M, FIx It, Fluff, curse, skin deep, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyGold/pseuds/WizzyGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skin deep AU, the scene in the dungeon. Belle is brave, stubborn and bold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published in FF.net like two years ago or three, when I was mainly on that site and hadn't discovered AO3. It was the first fic I wrote for Rumbelle.  
> So, anyway, I edited this one now. Hope you enjoy!

"Go!" He screamed, pointing at the open door of the dungeon.

"What?" She asked bewildered.

"I don't want you anymore, dearie. Now go!"

He wasn´t even looking at her, the bastard.

Oh. Usually that meant he was ashamed or lying. She wasn't sure, but it was true love so she was going to stay and find out.

"No." she responded, crossing her arms and lifting her chin stubbornly.

"What?" He asked finally looking at her with fear and confusion and just a tiny, tiny bit of hope. 

"I love you, you idiot, and I'm not going to leave you because you think some queen who I've never heard about wants to hurt you. Think, Rumplestiltskin, I haven't left home since our deal and even when I lived with my father I never went that far away from the Castle walls. How could I have been some pawn to that woman?" Rumple opened his mouth to interrupt but she lifted a finger right to his face, shutting him up, "I'm not done! So hush! Look, she came to me, I didn't want to talk to her but she was persistent and when she mentioned breaking a curse with a kiss, taking the darkness with something I've wanted to do since you caught me when I was falling, I really didn't see the harm."

His face was emotionless and Belle wanted to kick him or slap him or kiss him or a combination of the three. Infuriating man.

At least he was quiet.

"So, Rumple, I'm going to stay until you believe that I love you."

"No."

"Why?"

They were both beyond irate at this point, he was actually growling.

"Because, no one could ever love me!" He yelled, everything went quiet, they were both panting and frustrated. He sounded so angry and hurt and she was exasperated and tired, so she slapped him. She was mortified for a split second, especially given his shocked face, but recovered once again, too emotional to stop the words from leaving her mouth. "Don't! Don't say that! I love you. How can you be so blind?"

Ok, now he was really angry and her bravery was faltering. With a roaring 'fine' he left and closed the door behind him. Great, now she was in the dungeon again. Good thing her made up bed was still somewhat comfortable.

 

 

****************************************************

 

It had been two weeks. Meals and water would appear beside her three times a day so at least she wasn't starving to death. On the third day a book appeared. The door was unlocked on the fourth day, but she stayed. She knew he just needed time. When three more books appeared a week into her self-imprisonment, she had hope. Even if the door was unlocked, as if tempting her to leave, she wouldn't, not even to gather more books.

On the morning of the end of the second week, a piece of paper appeared next to her 'pillow'. It read: 'Join me in the living room'. No signature or anything. The door to the dungeon opened and after washing her face with some water from the bucket that never seemed to go dirty or dry she left to find him. He was sitting on his chair, spinning. The living room was a mess; everything was shattered into pieces, except for her chipped cup. It was safely kept in a pillar. Oh, that man.

"He is alive you know." He started talking, sensing when she walked into the room. It only took her a few seconds to guess he was talking about his son. "I haven't been able to find him yet, but I can feel that he is alive." His voice was quiet, resigned and filled with so much sadness.

"Your son? I thought he was dead."

He shook his head in a negative motion. "When I said I lost him I meant literally, I let my fear of weakness break my deal with him. Now he is in another world, a world without magic nonetheless."

"And you need your magic to find him, don't you?" she asked as she sat on the bench next to him. He stopped spinning but he never looked at her.

He nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Rumple." she apologized. The thought of what could have happened had she broken his curse...

He looked at her know, shocked and confused. She elaborated.

"If I knew you were trying to find your son using magic, I would've never tried to kiss you knowing that that would leave you powerless. But, even if I had not met that woman, I would have kissed you." she explained, her face was completely red with embarrassment, not used to being so bold with such things, but she knew she had to be like this for the information to get into his thick head. His eyes were even bigger than usual. Taking a deep breath she continued "It wouldn't have been two weeks ago, but soon. With what that women told me I thought it would be a win/win situation. So, I'm sorry, I at least should have asked if you wanted the curse broken. And I won't share a true love's kiss with you until you find your soon or even after that, but I do want to stay here with you"

She sounded sincere and she had apologized. He was the one that had locked her up again and SHE apologized, that wasn't right. She hadn't done anything wrong.

Those two weeks weren't in vain, he had traveled to the queen's domains, became the walls and listened, he listened to the Queen's guards, the Queen's huntsman and finally the Queen's chambers where she blabbered to that mirror. And among other things necessary to his plan, he had learned that his Belle was sincere. He had left the door of the dungeon open and the magical spells down for her to leave if she wished, but here she was.

"You don't need to apologize, dear. I believe you and I…Belle" He stood and walked to her, took her hands and gave her a sad smile "You deserve so much more than this, than me. You could have anyone you ever wanted; no man would be stupid enough to reject you. So you can go, live your life and explore the world. I won't stop you and I'll come if you ever need me."

"I think I rather stay. I don't want any other, Rum, I want you. Besides, I have a lot to clean and a lot to read." She gave him a cheeky smile.

He gave up. He was a lucky bastard, he knew it, he had screwed up and his Belle had made everything so much better.

He hugged her and she him. She had never felt more happy or protected than she did when being in his arms and she laughed, squeezing him even more. He chuckled too and with a last squeeze they released each other. "Belle," - he had to tell her, he had to, but he was afraid; there was parts of him that still couldn't believe anyone could feel something like love towards him. But drawing a bit of courage from the woman in his arms he said "I..I love you."

She launched herself towards him, stumbling backwards a few steps, fortunately gaining balance at the last second. "I love you, too, Rum." She mumbled on his neck, but he heard it and felt how his black dark soul gained a pixel of light.


End file.
